ilikerebeccablackfandomcom-20200216-history
TDAnt Chapter 15
Chapter 15- A Generic Losers' Chapter Rufus was shown on the Plane of Losers, staring out the window with eyes half-closed. He muttered inchoerently to himself, slowly falling asleep. Suddenly, the lights on the roof turned blinking red as a loud siren blared through the cabin. Rufus immediately sat up and began panting. The pilot came out of his cockpit and flashed a reassuring look at Rufus. He strapped on a parachute and lept out of the jet. Rufus' eyes widened. He began to scream his head off as the plane descended towards a small tropical island. The plane smacked onto the water with a furious splash and slid towards the island gently. Rufus slowly stepped off the plane and onto the island. He took a few steps. "Okay, don't panic." He said to himself. "Nothing good's going to happen if you panic." He sifted through a few trees and mud until he stumbled upon something remotely close to civilization. The other losers were sitting around a large hotel, complete with a small pool and snack bar. Rufus gasped. "...This is where everyone goes after they get eliminated?" Betti nodded. "You probably thought the plane crashed and left you for dead, you idiot. Chris just pulls that stunt to scare people." Rufus glared back at her. "I'm sure you've had lots of time to spare here." Jennette emerged from the hotel. "Howdy there, Rufus. I see you're out. Maybe now that you're here you can take care of... her." Betti and her shuddered. "...Her?" Rufus sighed. "Who's her?" A loud shrieking was heard from afar. "Oh, great." Betti grumbled. "I hoped she got eaten by those panthers that dragged her away last night." Lily emerged, tattered clothes, from the trees behind the hotel. She immediately looked to Rufus. "Rufus!" She ran up and hugged him. Rufus muttered a curse and pushed Lily off of him. "Look, Lily. The game is over... at least for me, anyway. Which means I don't have to pretend to like you anymore." He walked away angrily. Lily stared into the distance and once again began to weep. Jennette facepalmed. "Oh, great..." Ronald was shown lying on a reclining chair by the pool. "I learned a lot from my experience on the show." He stated, pushing his glasses up. "Winning a real reality show is much harder than winning a virtual one. I always thought staying focused would be easy... but then Meagan came in." Franklin was lying next to him. "Who even cares about the compeition anymore?" He asked. "We're out, and get to stay somewhere I'm sure is better than where you peasants normally live. As for me, it only goes up from here. Now that the public knows my name, I'll be getting recognized and casted all over." Kortney was shown looking through binoculars at a girl in a swimsuit. Zari Arbinian was shown standing in a swimsuit next to the pool. "Time to go for a swim..." She mumbled. Kortney smirked and shook his head. A short, brown-haired boy popped out from behind him. "Hey, she's my obcession. Kortney glared at him. "Get out of here, little man." "Fine then." The boy warned. "But I have connections in the author world." He skimped away quickly. Zari suddenly popped up in front of Kortney. "Hiya." Kortney jumped in shock. "Oh... it's just you." Zari giggled. "I love scaring people. If only my freaky sister were here. She would make you freak out." Kortney nodded awkwardly and slowly backed away from the random girl. Cristen was shown lying under an umbrella and rocking back and forth. Bunny was sitting next to her. "Um... are you okay?" "Why would I, like, not be, like, okay?" Cristen asked. "I mean I, like, don't, like, even, like, know what I would, like, be like as a not-okay person." "...Seriously, you need some mental help." Bunny sighed. "You think your boyfriend is some sort of monster or whatever and that he glitters in the sun." "Just like you..." Cristen complimented. "Your skin is so shiny..." Bunny facepalmed. "Cristen, you--" "Shouldn't you, like, go, like, play with some, like, animals, like?" Cristen demanded. Bunny glared at the moody girl and walked away pridefully. Luc and Allan were shown sitting at a table together. Luc sighed deeply and took a sip of a coconut drink. "I learned a lot from my time on the show." He told Allan. "I learned that being social is important to get far... and, um... you're not listening to a word of this, are you?" Allan was snoring away at the chair across from the filthy bum. "...Yeah, so once I get home, I'm actually hoping Total Drama helped launch my career... or at least launch something." Luc admitted. "Maybe I'll even make some sappy reunion with my aunt or whatever." He glared over at Allan. "Allan. Wake up." Allan was jolted awake. "Dah! I'm sorry, Ms. Thomas..." "I'm not your teacher, Allan." Luc sighed. "Why am I even hanging out with you?" He walked away angrily. Bunny was shown sitting on a rotten tree stump, stabbing knives into wooden carvings of Rufus and Lily. "As if I don't feel angry towards those dysfunctional romantics... ex-romantics. I never thought this game would get hard, with all the idiots who signed up." Zanibanito suddenly ran by, mumbling incoherently. "...I rest my case." Bunny sighed. "I guess I finally know why I get along better with animals than people: animals won't double-cross you. Hopefully one of my only allies, Foxface and Keetin, will win the money. Maybe then I can leave this place feeling good about myself." Zanibanito ran by once again and bumped into a palm tree, getting knocked unconsious.